The Third Generation
by Aaren1
Summary: Ok, don't read it if you don't want to, but I've been playing with this idea since I first saw BTVS. Basically, Faith, Spike, Buffy, and Angel have kids...this is their story.


Hello! This is my third fic, but my first one for Buffy the Vampire Slayer, so please don't flame me! This isn't a Mary-Sue of any kind, but just something I decided to do for fun.just to see if I could do it. Again, flames will be used to toast marshmallows!  
  
Happy reading!  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Homework sucks!" Ariel Bennett said to her three best friends while she was sitting at her desk surrounded by large and complicated-looking math books and pieces of paper ("Explain Why Our Modern World Needs Euclidian Geometry In 200 Words Or More") in the room that she and her twin sister Raven shared.  
  
"I know, but look at it this way: if you do the three math classes this year, then next year you just have to do English!" exclaimed Raven Bennett, the afore mentioned twin sister, who was sitting on her bed with a bunch of books around her.  
  
"But I still have to face Mr. Snider. I hate him, he should die an evil death." Ariel muttered.  
  
Raven was inclined to agree, but said instead, "Don't wish demise on anyone, because a) it's undignified, and b) remember what happened last time?"  
  
Ariel groaned. She still had the marks from the botched spell she had tried to do, but said with her father's trademark smirk, "Yeah.and you should've been more attentive and kept your poor widdle twin sister outta trouble!"  
  
Raven sighed, annoyed, and said, "No, I'm not gonna argue with you on this."  
  
Raven and Ariel Bennett were the only children of Will and Faith Bennett. Although the two were twins, they couldn't have been more different.  
  
Ariel Cézanne Bennett, who had long brown hair that was currently streaked an auburn color and bright blue eyes, took after her father, who had been very rebellious in his youth. (just ask her uncle Angel). Ariel supposed this is where she got it from. Although brilliant in school, there was rarely a day that went by that Ariel didn't pull a prank that got her into trouble.  
  
Raven Kathleen Bennett was almost the exact opposite of her twin. She, with her short strawberry-blonde hair streaked a cinnamon color and dark eyes, took more after her mother, and was quieter and was the bookworm of the four friends. Equally as brilliant as Ariel, but not a troublemaker, Raven was also a good actress and took much interest in their school, Churchill High (which was built after the old Sunnydale High fell down)'s drama club. When she wasn't acting or doing homework, she was usually getting Ariel out of trouble. The two usually got along really well, but there were times when they just didn't agree on things, as most sisters do.  
  
"Can ya'll shut up for a second! I'm trying to study for Bateman's class so I don't fail again this year!" yelled Merrick, the twin's best friend, who was sitting on the floor.  
  
Merrick Aurelia Harris was the three girls' best friend. She was the daughter of Willow Rosenberg and Alexander (called Alex or Xander) Harris. She, let's face it, was the kind of girl that even straight women watched as she passed by. She had flaming red hair, bright green eyes, and freckles that lightly scattered her face. She was tall and slim and could constantly be seen running, which was her pastime. She was usually good-natured and funny, but when she was under stress or upset over something, she would be cranky and violent, like now.  
  
"Merrick, you're not gonna fail, I've been over this with you a hundred times, you know it back and front," Raven told her frustrated friend patiently.  
  
"I know, but there's just something in me that tells me there has to be something I overlooked. Maybe it's the Wicca," Merrick shrugged. It was true. Merrick inherited Willow's Wicca abilities and was being taught how to use them by Willow.  
  
"Or maybe it's just nervousness. Calm down.become one with the chemistry homework." Raven insisted.  
  
"Yeah, but I always choke when I do the tests! I don't know why!" Merrick exclaimed, obviously in a wreck.  
  
"Merrick, I used to do that too, but then Uncle Will told me to think like it's homework. You can get through homework about twice as fast as any of us. Just think it's homework and you'll do fine," Trinity, who was sitting on the windowsill reading a book during the whole exchange, finally spoke.  
  
Trinity Aine Connelly was the only daughter of Angel Connelly and Buffy Summers. She was also pretty, not supermodel pretty like Merrick, but still pretty. She had short, naturally blonde hair and deep, chocolate brown eyes (like her father's), and a light dusting of freckles. She was not really noticed at first glance because she was very introverted, but was very witty and funny. She was also the music lover of the group, constantly playing piano or electric guitar. Tall, and very athletic, you could constantly see her working out with her father, boxing with Ariel, or lifting weights.  
  
Merrick relaxed and said, "Ok. You all are right, as always. I'll be fine!"  
  
They were all about to reply when there was a slam and a call.  
  
"Hullo? Any gorgeous members of the female persuasion in the house?"  
  
The girls laughed.  
  
"Up here Dad," called Ariel.  
  
There was a pause as Will Bennett, also known as Spike in his vampire days, came up the stairs and into the girl's room.  
  
Will Bennett was the kind of Dad that all of the girls' other friends had crushes on. He had short, spiked blonde hair (everyone, except Angel of course, was shocked to find that Spike's hair WAS naturally blonde) and bright blue eyes, and a body that looked a cross between Bruce Lee and Sid Vicious. (AN: heh heh heh Ariel)  
  
"Right then, I'm home, everyone make a big deal!"  
  
The girls laughed and walked over to give their Uncle Will, or Dad, or Will a hug.  
  
"Hi Dad."  
  
"Hey Dad."  
  
"Hi Uncle Will."  
  
"Hi Mr. Bennett."  
  
"God, Mer, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Will?" asked Will warmly.  
  
Merrick blushed. "Sorry."  
  
Will smiled and twirled his keys on one finger. "What are you fine feathered hens doing?"  
  
Ariel rolled her eyes, "Dad, the term you're looking for is 'Chickenheads', not 'fine feathered hens'."  
  
Will put his hands up in mock horror. "Oh my god, I've sinned against humanity once again!"  
  
The other three girls laughed while Ariel pouted.  
  
"Hey you're doing homework! I love that stuff! Can I help?" Will asked eagerly.  
  
"Do you understand Welsh? Of course you do, what am I talking about. Here, Dad, you can help me. Can you read this for me and tell me what the heck they're talking about?" Raven asked. Will walked over to where Raven had resumed her seat and gently took the book from her hands.  
  
Will scanned the page and quickly translated.and started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Merrick asked.  
  
Will choked out between laughs, "They're saying that there's this little man that runs around in his starkers, screaming 'The End Is Coming'!"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Will, after his laughs quieted, said, "Well, you 'Chickenheads', it's been fun, but I have to go finish a report for work, so I'll talk to you all later."  
  
"Wait, Dad! What's for dinner?" Ariel asked.  
  
Will leaned against the door and said thoughtfully, "Spaghetti, unless your mom brings back something better from Chinatown."  
  
"What's Aunt Faith doing in Chinatown?" asked Trinity.  
  
"She's picking up a book for Ripper."  
  
The four smiled at Will's nickname for their beloved godfather, Rupert Giles, or just 'Giles', as they had come to know him as. They loved both him and their godmother Jenny.  
  
((AN: Jenny didn't die, so everyone's happy. Ok, back to the story.))  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go draft this report downstairs and wait for your mum to get home, so cheers."  
  
"When's mom getting home?" Ariel called after him.  
  
"Around seven." Spike said as he disappeared down the stairs.  
  
  
  
20 MINUTES LATER...  
  
  
  
"Hello? Anybody home?" Faith Bennett called.  
  
"Hi, mom!" the twins called. The girls and Spike walked into the open kitchen, where Faith was standing.  
  
"Did you bring back food from Chinatown?" asked Ariel.  
  
"As a matter of fact I did," Faith responded, gesturing to the little white boxes and the stacks of plates on the kitchen table. "Lets eat!" Faith announced, sharing the girls' enthusiasm for food. They were all sitting down at the table and eating, except for Raven and Ariel, who were fighting each other with the chopsticks. Spike growled angrily at the girls, "No fighting with sharp, wooden pointy things at this table!"  
  
The girls immediately put them down, and didn't say anything for a while. 


End file.
